


“Today you will be calling me daddy.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Hickeys, Humiliation, M/M, Muscle Kink, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Praise, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Vibrators, multiple vibrators, restriction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Basically vibrator and they fuck at the endPart two of iwaoi student/teacher
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 14
Kudos: 547
Collections: Beautiful smut (by SKrauch)





	“Today you will be calling me daddy.”

"You're going to be a good boy, aren't you, my little Tooru?" Mr Iwaizumi whispers into the student's ear, giving it a lick.  
"Yes, sir. I will be good." He submissively replies, looking up obediently at his teacher.  
"Those eyes won't make me stop filling you up with vibrators baby boy. Don't make me laugh." The teacher chuckles, shaking his head at the boy's stupid naivety. "Bend over the desk. We need to get this over with before school starts." He demands the boy obediently bends over the desk, giving his teacher full advantage of his arse. He never wants to admit to his teacher, but he is glad that he does these lewd activities with him. He loves the idea of humiliation. Aggressively Mr Iwaisumi pulls down his trousers, giving him a full view of his pink, pure arsehole.  
"Does sir want to taste again? I don't think we have enough time sir, you can't leave it to last minute like you always say to me." Oikawa teases with a bratty tone, knowing it angers his teacher. "Come, one sir, one lick won't waste any time. I know you want to. Do it." Teasing his teacher, he wiggles his arse, enticing Mr Iwaizumi.  
"I won't give you what you want, you filthy whore," Hajime mutters aggressively in his ear, trying his best to not show his pupil his frustration; he knows that will boost his ego. "I was only going to put two in you but with that tone and whorish attitude I think that deserves another one." A thick object pressed against his hole, he pushes it in. "That's one...awww you're already drooling." Oikawa let's out a fit of moans as he feels the vibrator tease his prostate, buzzing softly on it.  
"Sir-sir pl-aghh mmngh!" He cries out as he feels the second one vibrate against his walls, the wires of both of them dangling out his home, the sensation of the two skinny wires feel ticklish and frustrated, wanting something much thicker in him.  
"Just one more baby boy, if you’re a good boy. I will let you see me topless and I will send you a picture of my abs.” He whispers, knowing this will make his nymphomaniac mouth shut up. Steadily he slides the last one in, the other vibrators move deeper as Iwaizumi put the last one inside him. Deepening so much that they are directed against his prostate. The third vibrator colliding with the other two making the vibration more intense and pleasurable. The teacher adds the last touches, sticking the wires to his milky, smooth, girlish, thick thighs so Oikawa won’t walk around uncomfortable.  
“You’re good to go baby boy.” 

“Oikawa are you okay?” The boy next to him questions, his face has a resting blush and a feverish look. “You’re really hot. I think you need to go to the nurse.” The kind boy places the back of his hand to check his temperature, around his neck and forehead.  
“N-No ne-need mmh I’m-I’m just h-hot.” A little moan slips out but the boy seems to not notice.  
“Am I disturbing something Oikawa?” Mr Iwaizumi questions, sending him a warning glare.  
“N-No si-sir.” His body heats up as he sees the outline of his teachers bicep, wanting to be between both his arms. Daydreaming, he watches his teacher's hands pointing to the equation on the board, thinking how easily they can suffocate him and make him cum.  
“Nghhh fu-fuck!” Tooru moans feeling the vibrations inside him increase. Feeling the object buzz against his soft wall, how his walls instinctively clench around the devices making the situation more pleasurable.  
“Is the question too hard for you?” Iwaizumi picks on him again, the class watches him struggle. The humiliation turning him on in ways he doesn’t understand.  
“N-No~ sir.” His body feels numb and in complete bliss, the way the vibrations in sync tortured his prostate, if he wasn’t in a class filled with his classmates, the moans he would be letting out would be so lewd and sluttish.  
“Then why don’t you show the class?” The raven smirks, throwing the pen to the student. “Come on.” Everyone’s eyes follow every moment Oikawa made, he can feel their eyes bore into him. 

Oikawa starts to scribble down the answer, juggling as he increases the vibrations.  
“Can you explain to the class how you are doing that?” Oikawa looks pleadingly at his teacher, but he shakes his head. “Come on. How are you going to area of it?” Iwaizumi seats himself in his chair watching the boy tremble and shiver, it is so entertaining.  
“S-So ah h-have to times the ba-bass by the h-height-“ Oikawa struggles to not scream out a moan as he feels the object move inside him as he demonstrates the questions.  
“Tell me the formula for both of the shapes please.” Iwaizumi just really wants to hear him stutter out the base.  
“For-For a triangle is b-bas-ah times height-ngh divided by two. And for a re-can-le it is base tim-times height.” He wishes to god he never agreed to do this. Everyone is looking at him as a freak. The vibrators are all different angles, one vibrating against his prostate, one vibrating on between his walls and the last one increasing the vibrations by being tangled between them both. It is a lovely feeling but he can not moan, he also wants to see his teacher topless and have a picture to wank off to every night. He needs this. 

\- 

Flustered and panting Oikawa walks into his maths class, his teacher has his AirPods in whilst he marks the mock papers. Frowning a little not gaining the attention of the man yet, he locks the door and sneaks behind his teacher to give him open mouth kisses on his neck.  
“I’ve been a good boy, sir, I need a reward.” The brunette takes one of his AirPods out, the raven smirks giving him a side glance.  
“How was your day?” A cocky grin plasters his face, he places his red pen down and twists his chair around, so he’s facing the pupil. Forcefully placing him on his lap.  
“Horrible.” Tooru gives a bratty, babyish pout, folding his arms angrily.  
“I know you enjoyed it,” Hajime mutters nibbling his ear in the process, sucking on the lobe. The noises made Oikawa’s dick harden, he feels so vulnerable to his teacher. Whatever he does it makes Oikawa feel powerless.  
“Si-sir pl-please ahh mmmh nghhh sir!” Tooru screams relieved that he is able to finally moan.  
“Today you will be calling me daddy.” Iwaizumi is a man with many kinks, he’s so glad to have a slutty, bratty submissive to do it with. 

“Dadd-daddy please.” Oikawa whimpers spreading his legs to show how hard he is. “Daddy.” Hearing that sinful word slips through his lips is enough for him to slam the student on the nearest clean desk. He slams him down on his back.  
“Daddy a-a nghh ta-takin sh-shirt of-ah off.” Oikawa moans, not even able to string a sentence together properly.  
“That is your reward baby.” Loosening his tie, he takes it off. “Hands.” He demands, of course, the nymph complies, he ties them tightly together. Teasingly, tormentingly slow the teacher unbuttons his shirt. Each button taking hours to come loose. Oikawa’s jaw drops as he looks at his teacher’s toned, muscular tattooed torso. A dark red covers his cheeks.  
“Happy now?” He smirks, Tooru nods in awe at the beautiful body. Fidgeting his hands in the binds, the teacher laughs at his pathetic attempt to escape. “I didn’t say you could touch did I?” Oikawa whines, frowning thinking this would change the sadistic man’s mind. “Can’t help you.” Taking his shirt completely off, exposing his biceps makes Oikawa whimper, he wants to feel it. He wants to know how it feels under his touch. The warmth of him. But he won’t allow it. 

Ignoring the students pleads to touch him, Iwaizumi strips him. Kissing his skinny torso, licking his sensitive nipples. Nibbling on them, soaking them in saliva so it will be easy to torment them.  
“Nghhh daddy please fuck me. Just f-ah fuck me. Plea-Please I want dad-daddy ahhhh nghh coc-cock!” Oikawa begs as the older man places hickeys up and down his torso whilst he teased his nipples. Unable to resist his begging, he pulls the boys pants to his ankles along with his boxers. He flips him over so he can have a better view and angle of his arse. Enjoying the view of his arsehole twitching and clenching around the wires and the lube oozing down his thigh.  
“Dad-Ngh no daddy no. Ahhh oh, daddy!” A huge shot of pleasure spasms his body out as he feels his teacher’s thick fingers enter him, scissoring him open. His long, skilled fingers playing with his insides, forcing the toys all onto his prostate.  
“Daddy I’m-im not goi-going to l-last jus-just fuc-fuck me.” Oikawa embarrassingly admits, spreading his legs further apart. Arching his back and facing his teacher with a lewd expression. Drool and other substance drip from his face, his mouth a jar from the heavy breathing. His body shivering and trembling as he fingers him. His elbows hurting as he leans on them.  
“Dadd- are you not goin-ahhh daddy nghhh nghh daddy oh! Don’t s-Ahh sto-stop, please! Fill me wi-ahh cum.” He unconsciously moans, moving his hips back to meet his teacher’s thrust.  
“Shit clench around me. Milk me, baby.” Iwaisumi moans, fucking Oikawa is the best feeling. “Fuck. Fuck! You’re so fucking sexy.” Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa into a sloppy kiss as he thrusts into him. His tongue not failing to search every inch of his mouth. Biting down harshly on his lip as he feels one of the vibrators against the head of the dick. 

The brunette let out filthy, whimpering moans as the speed of the thrust got faster and rougher.  
“Shit clench around me. Fuck! Baby! Shit.” Iwaizumi never has been this vocal it’s usually Tooru who does all the screaming.  
“Daddy! Mmmh daddy nghhh dad-daddy!” The raven sinks his teeth into the boy’s smooth, pale skin-loving how it bruised so nice. Iwaizumi wraps his arms around the boy, getting a deeper angle. Oikawa blushes at the sudden affection.  
“You-ahhh dee-deep-nghh daddy.” Oikawa could feel his balls smack against his arse, it is definitely going to bruise.  
“How the fuck did you turn into such a whore?” Iwaizumi degrades, Oikawa loves it when he does this. “Who the fuck is your daddy? Who? - Fuck!” The raven question, he grips his hair, shoved his face onto the table and forces him to arch to get a better angle.  
“Yo-Daddy.” Oikawa tiredly moans, coming close to his climax.  
“Speak up Oikawa. You want to cum don’t you?” Iwaizumi gives his a rough smack on his arse, gripping tightly the area he smacked and griping on his other cheek to fasten you his pace and get his whole cock in, spreading the two perfectly rounded arse to watch his cock disappear inside him.  
“You’re my daddy.” Oikawa cries out, crawling at the hard wooden table from the intense pleasure.  
“No boy can fuck you as good as me. No boy has you begging and miking them as I do.” Oikawa continuously moves his hips back and forth in hopes his teacher’s cock will go deeper. 

“Daddy let- nghh me cum. Please daddy- ahh nghh mmmmh.” The brunette implores looking at him with innocent eyes. Iwaizumi grips his cock, wanking his small cock, using the precum to move his hand faster. Loud squelching and pornographic sounds fill the room.  
“Fuck cum. Cum for daddy.” At his command he cums in his hand, iwaizumi pulls his hand away and shoves his fingers into Oikawa’s mouth.  
“Suck your cum off.” Fucking him a little slower as he draws close to his climax. Enjoying the feel of how soft his walls were against his cock, how the vibrators surrounded his cock. Before he climaxes he grabs his phone, he spreads Oikawa’s cheeks to show his cock moving in out. Little moans from the brunette could be heard in the background.  
“Shit fuck!” Iwaizumi grunts as he cums inside of him, fucking him out of his high. Still recording every movement. Recording how easily his cock is able to slip out of him.  
“Get on your knees I need cleaning.” The teacher demands, forcing him on his knees. Oikawa takes his tied hands and then places his soft lips around the head, sucking all his cum off. Looking up at the camera, loving the attention the stupid phone gave him. 

“You did well.” The raven praised untying his hands, Oikawa smiles. He quickly roams his hands over his teacher's chest. It feels better than it looks.  
“I might get hard again.”


End file.
